


Red Underwear And Boots

by helens78



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Genderswap, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu, McCoy, and a cheerful afternoon playing around in bed.  Sulu ends up on top for once, and she knows what to do to make it a great afternoon for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Underwear And Boots

**Author's Note:**

> For the "bondage (held down)" prompt on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card; a bit of dominance struggle, but all happy and cheerful and consensual.
> 
> As the tags indicate, this version of Sulu is trans, MtF, and this version of McCoy is cisgendered-female (and named Lenore, which I totally stole from [](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/)). This is not, however, a story about Sulu's transition; it's a fluffy PWP which features a trans character. There's some mention of the transition process Sulu's going through, which is part of a longer story that lives in the back of my head, but ultimately this is a story about Sulu having hot, awesome sex with her girlfriend.

The process is so slow, Sulu sometimes forgets what's happening to her body. The doctors say it would have been easier if they'd gotten started before puberty, but that's water under the bridge so far as Sulu is concerned; she didn't take the treatment then, so now it's going to be two years, maybe a little longer. Okay, fine; she can handle that.

She hates losing her sense of balance, though. It feels so _awkward_ sometimes. Her body has always been a stranger's, to some extent, but now she doesn't know it inside and out, either. Fencing club has been a disaster this week; she's thought about putting it on hold until the bulk of the external changes are over, but--no. Awkwardness is better than doing without until the genetic resequencing is complete.

And then there are things no one's asking her to do without.

Lenore looks _fantastic_ naked; she's slim but not too slim for Sulu's tastes, keeps in shape enough to have a bit of muscle all over (nothing like Sulu, but then Sulu's had years of built-in testosterone powering her muscle development), and God, her hips and ass and breasts, all those soft, smooth curves--there's not a spot on Lenore's body Sulu doesn't want to touch, caress, or outright grope. Luckily for her, Lenore doesn't mind any of that.

Today Sulu's got Lenore naked and stretched out on the bed, and she's straddling her, pinning her forearms down, grinning and trying to figure out where she wants to nibble first. Lenore squirms under Sulu's grip and looks her over; Sulu hasn't bothered to get out of the cadet uniform yet. "Uneven much?" Lenore asks. She looks from the jacket to the miniskirt and rolls her eyes. "C'mon. I want to see what you've got under there."

Sulu laughs. "_You_ just want to get me rolled over and pinned."

"If I _promise_ to stay right here, will you get undressed?"

"Ooh, interesting offer. Do you promise?"

Lenore makes a face, her nose wrinkling in a way that Sulu finds adorable. "I walked right into that one, didn't I? Okay, I promise."

Sulu grins ear-to-ear and slides off the bed. She slips out of the uniform jacket, and Lenore pushes up onto her elbows. "Is that the camisole I got you for your birthday?"

"Mm-hm." Bright red, microfiber, black trim; no lace, one tiny satin rose dead center of the neckline. If it weren't for the color, it'd seem more functional than playful, but bright red was new territory for Sulu when she got it, and it still makes her feel sexy as hell.

The way Lenore's looking at her doesn't hurt, either, and when Sulu unzips her skirt and steps out of it, she's glad she bothered with matching underwear today. Then again, she _was_ hoping to get laid. The panties are bikinis with double side straps, red fabric, black trim, too--another tiny satin rose dead center of the waist. Finding underwear that actually fits her bottom half is getting easier these days, with the gene treatments; among other things, Sulu doesn't get hard all the damn time anymore. As weird as that is--it's a big change from the last several years--she finds she doesn't miss it.

Sulu holds her arms out to the sides and turns in a circle, glancing over her shoulder at Lenore, who smirks at her. "You know what?" Lenore says. "Leave the boots."

"Like the boots, do you?" Sulu climbs back into bed, stretching out on top of Lenore; Lenore slides a hand up the back of Sulu's cami, scratching her fingernails down Sulu's back. Sulu arches and shifts and pins Lenore's free hand, then reaches behind her back and grabs Lenore's other wrist, pinning it down next to the first. "There," she murmurs. "Going to behave now?"

"Make me," Lenore says, and she tilts her head up and licks across Sulu's lower lip.

Sulu grins and pounces, kissing Lenore hard, and the kiss is like most of theirs: a struggle for dominance, for who's going to end up on top _this_ time. Sulu wins, but maybe that's because Sulu already has the advantage: she's on top, she's got Lenore's wrists pinned down, and she quickly gets one of her thighs between Lenore's so she can apply some nice hard pressure against Lenore's clit.

Lenore moans against Sulu's lips and squirms down against Sulu's thigh; Sulu switches her grip on Lenore's wrists so that one of Lenore's wrists is on top of the others and Sulu can hold them with one hand. Her other hand goes sliding down Lenore's arm, down to her side, and she gets a little distance between them so she can reach over and cup Lenore's breast in her hand, squeezing gently.

Lenore snaps her teeth together, and if Sulu's reflexes were any slower, Lenore might have taken a bite out of the tip of her nose. "Don't tease," Lenore growls. "C'mon, harder--I _know_ how much you like my breasts, so go on--"

She's right, too, and Sulu squeezes harder, reaches over and rubs her thumb across Lenore's nipple. Lenore's nipples are hard, and rubbing this one makes Lenore rock her hips up and squirm against Sulu's thigh, so Sulu doesn't hesitate--she twists Lenore's nipple quick and fast to the right, and Lenore arches and gasps and spreads her legs a little wider, panting as Sulu keeps twisting.

When Sulu lets up for just a second, Lenore blinks her eyes open. "Jesus _Christ_, Hikaru, c'mon, again--"

Again, then, just as hard as the first twist; Lenore's so damn gorgeous coming apart like this. Sulu switches hands, pinning Lenore down with her right instead of her left, and she reaches for Lenore's other nipple, giving it a good rough twist, too.

"Yes, yes, yes, _God_," Lenore pants. Sulu eases off the pressure, then bends her head down to kiss Lenore, who kisses back. If anything, Lenore's getting more insistent, more outright bossy. Sulu gives Lenore's nipple another twist, and Lenore gasps against Sulu's mouth, moaning against her lips. Sulu grins and settles back down, reaching up and using both hands to hold Lenore down again.

"You are so fucking hot," Lenore pants.

"This coming from the gorgeous woman I've got pinned down on my bed."

"Yeah, well, you look damn good in red." Lenore squirms, wrists pulling against Sulu's grip, and Sulu tightens that grip to keep Lenore right where she is. Lenore gives up after a minute and tilts her head to the side, looking down Sulu's body. "Maybe you should have gone into ops."

"You'd look pretty hot in gold. Maybe you should have gone into command."

Lenore snickers. "I'm a doctor, Hikaru, not a space cowboy. But if you want me to do some private commanding, you can always let me up."

"Nice try." Sulu grins.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." Lenore bats her eyelashes at Sulu. "So are you planning on just lying there all day, or were you going to touch me at some point?"

"Oh, touching, is that what you want?" Sulu goes back to the one-handed grip and reaches down Lenore's body, her own hips pressing forward as she feels the warmth and curve of Lenore's side, her waist, her hip--better curves than a Deneb-class, Sulu thinks, nuzzling Lenore's face to the side so she can lick down the side of her neck.

"You are such a goddamned tease," Lenore moans, but when Sulu slides her hand between Lenore's legs, Lenore stops talking. Sulu groans softly against Lenore's shoulder; Lenore's already wet, and when Sulu slides her fingers through the damp brush of curls between Lenore's legs, slips her fingertips between Lenore's folds, the slickness is enough to make Sulu's mouth water.

"Like that?" Lenore breathes. She squirms against Sulu's hand, rocks her hips up. "Do you like how wet I am?"

"God, yes," Sulu pants, thumb sliding up, finding Lenore's clit and rubbing it in circles. Her fingers slide into Lenore, an easy, wet glide, and the warmth inside her just makes Sulu groan that much more. "So hot, God, I love being inside you..."

"_Yes._" Lenore arches her back, and Sulu tightens her grip on Lenore's wrists. She comes up, a little, so she can take in the look on Lenore's face while she's touching her. Lenore looks so beautiful this way, so focused on her pleasure--on what Sulu's doing to her--and as Sulu starts speeding up the pace with her thumb, Lenore closes her eyes and bites down on her lower lip. "Nnhh--more, God, _faster_, just like that, right there--"

Sulu's rocking her hips down against Lenore's thigh now, her cock trapped under feather-soft microfiber and still not hard--she's not going to get hard this time, she can tell now, but it doesn't matter. Watching Lenore is enough; her hand dripping with Lenore's juices is enough. She bends down and kisses Lenore, and Lenore's hands pull hard against Sulu's grip as she kisses back, tongue thrusting deep into Sulu's mouth, hips shoving up against Sulu's hand.

Everything has to be perfect, has to happen just the way Lenore needs it--it's like flying, having to take care of a half-dozen different kinds of motions and responses all at once--but Sulu's good at this, just like she's a damn good pilot. She keeps everything moving at once, her thumb on Lenore's clit, her fingers rocking deep inside Lenore, her mouth open and tongue rubbing up against Lenore's, holding, _waiting_, her pace steady and even, until Lenore pulls back, gasping. Her head tilts back against the pillows, and her back arches as she comes, low and moaning, pussy clenching hard against Sulu's fingers, each little spasm coming with a gasp until it's over.

Sulu slips her hand free and collapses against Lenore's side, and Lenore turns her head, nuzzling at Sulu's forehead. "God," she groans. "That was--God." She struggles against Sulu's grip again, and Sulu lets her go; Lenore slips her left arm around Sulu, squirming to get more comfortable, finally rolling on her side and pulling Sulu close.

"You're beautiful," Sulu murmurs.

Lenore slips one of her thighs between Sulu's and snuggles in even closer. "You, too," she murmurs back. "Do you mind if I fall asleep on you?"

"Can I take the boots off?"

Lenore cracks up at that, tilting her head up so she can look down Sulu's body. "I completely forgot you were still wearing those."

Sulu pouts as she pulls away and unzips the boots, getting them off and coming back to bed. "And here I left them on just for you."

"Yeah, well..." Lenore yawns and snuggles up against Sulu's chest. "I got distracted," she mumbles. Sulu smirks, and Lenore pokes her in the side. "And don't think I can't hear you smirking up there. Next time it's going to be your turn."

"Interesting offer," Sulu says, thinking back to the beginning of the afternoon. "Do you promise?"

Lenore's the one smirking this time; Sulu may not be able to see it, but she can feel it. "You bet your ass I do."

_-end-_


End file.
